


Ivy Geranium Coil

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual Choking, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Romance, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Aone’s interested in breathplay, apparently.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Kudos: 53





	Ivy Geranium Coil

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 4: Choke kink  
> Sorry I’m so late folks. A surprising amount of madness can take place in just two weeks.

Futakuchi would attest, with little degree of shame or regret, that Aone’s request for breath play had thoroughly shocked him, knocking his brain out of kilter, prompting him to run into the nearest object, a chair, and, in a stunning display of elegance, stumble over said object and fall on his face. Then he had raised up from the wood floor and blinked at Aone saying, “What?” Honestly, Aone seemed like the last person who’d be interested in choking and strangulation, and yet, he was. He had said that it was a very dangerous task, and putting that much trust in Futakuchi would be a relatively stimulating experience for him. Futakuchi had blushed and looked away, and one week later found himself doing deep searches into neck anatomy and attending BDSM workshops. It was a surreal experience, but one that he enjoyed nonetheless. He would forever have it documented in his memory as one of the special moments in his life, along with tonight, because after two months of workshops and self-quizzing he finally felt confident enough to choke his boyfriend. Man, now wasn’t that a sentence? Or at least, he was confident he could reduce Aone’s air circulation without killing him, but his belief that he’d do a good job was ... questionable. He and Aone walked into their bedroom, arms looped together. Futakuchi flicked on the lights and exhaled. They had been planning this for so long. He could do it. He could do it. _They_ could do it. Aone, with eyebrows furrowed, tipped his head in inquiry, sensing Futakuchi’s distress. 

“I’m fine Aone,” Futakuchi flourished his wrist, “I suppose you could say I’m a little nervous, but it’s not a big deal or anything.” 

“I’m nervous too,” Aone said, and then softer, “But I really do trust you Futakuchi. I know you’ll do a good job.” Futakuchi snorted, ignoring the particular crimson pigment flooding his cheeks, and brought a hand through his bronze hair. 

“You ready?” he asked, peering through his eyelashes. Aone nodded. He pulled his car keys from his pocket, dangling them for Futakuchi to see. Futakuchi nodded, and gestured to the bed. Aone stood in front of it, in the case that he might fall backward, clutching his keys tight in his fingers. Futakuchi moved before him. The pair held eye contact for a long moment, silence and tension passing between them. 

“All right,” Futakuchi rumbled, “Let’s begin.” And they started out simple. Futakuchi was no where near his neck. Leaning forth, he slid one hand over Aone’s mouth and the other over his nose. He gave no pressure, letting Aone get use to the feeling of something over his breathing passages. Aone was a little distracted, lost in how soft Futakuchi’s hands were and the scent of that cherry lotion he always kept in his car. 

“Are we good, Aone?” Futakuchi asked. Aone offered a nod. 

“Kay, here’s a little more,” Futakuchi said, and pressed his palms down a little. Aone’s breaths remained relatively slow and he kept his gaze pinned on Futakuchi’s face, fixed with concentration as he slowly, slowly, applied more and more pressure. Aone blinked. In a matter of seconds, oxygen didn’t come so easy to him. It was an odd set of sensations, his chest tightening up, his heart thudding and his stomach warming as his body descended into panic. Thirty seconds, Futakuchi held him there for thirty seconds before withdrawing his hands. Then, one of those hands was running through Aone’s white hair, the other firm on his shoulder as he caught his breath, as he wobbled.  
“Wow,” Futakuchi breathed, “I think I was more afraid then you were,” His voice was bright though, pleased. “Are you all right?”  
Aone ran a finger along Futakuchi’s jaw. “You don’t have to worry so much,” he said, in his hushed tone, lifting Futakuchi’s chin to kiss him briefly. Futakuchi’s skin rosied again. 

“Well of course I don’t, but you’re hella easy to worry about Winter,” he pulled back, passing a hand over his face. The pair followed that procedure twofold before they moved onto what was considered dangerous, the choking part. They hadn’t moved from their positions. Aone’s keys still glinted in his right hand. Futakuchi’s heart was hammering. This one would be a little different. Discarding the fact that he was dealing with Aone’s throat this time, he also didn’t have a set time period either. He’d stop when Aone wanted him to. They had practiced their signals and their aftercare a thousand times over, but they were both still anxious. Futakuchi set one hand on Aone’s chest, feeling his heart flutter under his palm. That was reassuring, calming. They were in this together. It wasn’t just for Aone either. This thing, this little trust exercise of theirs, it was exciting, and sensual, and therapeutic for Futakuchi too. He wrapped his dominant hand around Aone’s neck. Again he didn’t at first apply pressure, allowing Aone to get use to the hold. 

“How’s this feel Big Guy?” he asked. Aone hummed and bobbed his chin. Futakuchi nodded as well, then his features deepened with concentration. He triple checked his hold, insuring he wasn’t pushing at Aone’s trachea. Then he pressed, lightly, then let his pressure build until he was squeezing. Aone gasped, and it was an electric sensation because something made Futakuchi’s body shiver, too. Again Aone couldn’t breathe, only this time it was so much worse, better? He didn’t move, but his body was trembling head to toe. Futakuchi’s face blurred in and out of Aone’s focus, his head whirling, his chest getting hot. He felt weightless and fragile, like paper, and was so very aware of Futakuchi’s hand, warm and unusually strong, around his neck. Futakuchi didn’t apply more pressure. He stayed like this until Aone thought he might just pass out. He wasn’t sure how long he was at Futakuchi’s mercy, but when he had done he let his keys slip from his hand. They made a soft clink as they dropped to the carpet, and just like that, Futakuchi’s hand fell away. Aone’s vision spun, thoughts askew but there was this odd sense of euphoria as the oxygen rushed back to his head. His body was warm and a little heavy. He had fallen into a sit on the edge of the bed, fingers clutching the duvet. Futakuchi was before him, hands braced on Aone’s knees as he leaned forward. He was kissing him, Aone realized, not on the lips but everywhere else, gentle, floating kisses on his ears, brow, nose, cheeks, jaw, neck, shoulders, whispering passionate little “Good job, Angel. Good job.”(s) into his skin. It was all so soft and sweet. He was probably concerned, so, as soon as he was able, Aone hoisted Futakuchi into his lap, scooting back against the bed’s backboard. 

“You look so high right now,” Futakuchi taunted, smirking up at Aone and batting at his shoulder. 

“I suppose I feel something similar to it,” Aone murmured, “Weird.” 

“It’s the adrenaline crash and the oxygen coming back to you,” Futakuchi propped his head on Aone’s shoulder, “Your body confuses not dying for pleasure and releases this buttload of dopamine and serotonin.” 

“You really did do your research,” Aone draped his arm around him. 

“Duh,” Futakuchi spat and tossed his head up, “So that was good?” 

“Mhm,” Aone replied, “I want to do you next time.”

Futakuchi pictured one of Aone’s big hands coming around his throat and tightening. 

He crossed one leg over the other. 

“Sure.” 

Aone got chocolate and cuddles for the rest of the night as a part of his aftercare.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by. :)  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> Take care My Loves <3


End file.
